The Party
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Ann throws Leslie a party. AnnLeslie friendship. One-shot


**Title:** The Party  
**Rating**: K+  
**Summary**: Ann throws Leslie a party. AnnLeslie friendship. One-shot  
**Author:** iheartdotdotdot(Alyssa)  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Parks and Recreation. All credit goes NBC and Greg Daniels. Not me.

**The Party**

The sub-committee had been Leslie's idea. She had thought about it, planned it and then created it. It had been Leslie's whole creation. It was everything that the women had ever wanted in her career.

Her own sub-committee, Ann was sure, but she assumed it meant a great thing for someone's career like that.

At least Leslie made it seem like a really big deal.

It was a big deal to Leslie Knope, the whole sub-committee was the best thing to have ever happened in her career.

Possibly her entire life. Which was why Ann thought it was just a little bit needed to throw a party the day that it was finalized.

The pit was going to become a park. The construction would start the next morning and it was due to be completely finished in three months.

There was even a sign next to the pit announcing the building of the brand new park.

"Why are we here again?" Ron Swanson asked with a tired sigh.

Ann pulled down on the hem of her shirt as she turned to look at Ron. He was standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets and looking bored as hell.

Ann couldn't be that mad at him though, it was just a little bit boring. Ann thought it would work to dress up the break room with balloon and streamers and a few signs announcing Leslie's success. But no one came.

Well, no one but the people that Ann threated to come. Including Andy who was still in his casts and in a wheelchair. "Yeah babe, why did we have to come? Shouldn't this just be a work thing?" Andy asked looking up at Ann with his puppy dog stare.

"Guys come on. This is a really big deal for Leslie. She was really excited. Let's just say 'congrats' when she comes in here and have a slice of cake. That is all I am asking, really." Ann told everyone around her as they all shifted uncomfortably. "Just hold in there. I told her to be here at three and it's two fifty-five right now. Just relax."

Ann walked back to the cake to make sure it was still in perfect condition, it was. "Whatever. when we are done here...me and my boy Mark are going to hit the bar again." Tom told Ann holding his hands up with defense.

"I don't care Tom. Do whatever you want after Leslie comes and you tell her what an awesome job she did getting this done. Then you and Mark can go drink wherever you want." Ann mumbled looking back up to make sure Leslie wasn't on her way in.

"I don't think we are going to be drinking much...right my man?" Tom asked looking over at Mark who was sitting at a table, his arms crossed.

"I don't know...maybe, maybe not." Mark answered vaguely.

"Well, that gives a whole lot of detail." Ann mumbled handing Andy another Coke.

Ann stared out the glass and watched the office waiting for any sign of Leslie walking through the door.

Right as Ann was ready to give up and tell everyone to leave, she saw Leslie walking in through the office doors wearing a striped pin suit and bright pink blouse. She was smiling ear to ear and walking with her head held high as she made her away toward the break room.

Ann smiled as she shook her head, watching Leslie. It was so much like her to be this happy and this proud.

But she had done something really good for the community. She had achieved greatness.

"She's here guys! Get ready!" Ann whispered as she shut the door to the break room quietly and watched Leslie.

Leslie stopped a few times on her way to the break room to shake hands and say her thank yous to all of the congratulations. Most of them being polite, not actually meaning it.

But Ann knew that Leslie would know Ann meant her congratulations. This party was enough to prove that.

"Okay!" Ann whispered as Leslie walked to the break room and walked in. "Surprise!" Ann yelled out as Leslie stopped by the doors, her eyes wide with shock.

"You...guys!" Leslie exclaimed looking around the decorated break room. "What is this?"

Ann walked up to Leslie and took her hand in her own. "This Leslie Knope is your party to celebrate the kick ass job you did with your sub-committee. It is all thanks to you that the park is being built and the pit is going to be gone forever." Ann told Leslie as she pulled her deeper into teh break room.

"Wow, Ann...did you plan this?"

Ann nodded her head. "I did. I planned it all for you Leslie."

"Wow....this is amazing. Thank you guys!" Leslie gazed around teh room, smilng at everyone her eyes welling up with tears.

"It was all Ann. She threatened us to be here." Andy mumbled, finishing off his Coke.

Ann glared at Andy before turning her attention back to Leslie, who was now walking to the cake. "A cake! Ann, you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to Leslie, you deserve it."

"Just eat it already, I have somewhere to go." Ron mumbled walking over to the cake and taking a slice for himself.

"Finally! It's about time this party got on the road. The ladies are awaiting at the bar." Tom exclaimed taking his own slice and quickly leaving the break room.

Ann watched as Mark and Andy take a slice of cake and leave the break room. "Andy, where are you going?" Ann asked Andy as he rolled himself towards teh door.

"Uh...I am going to roll home. See you tonight babe." Andy flashed a smile at Ann before leaving the break room.

"Wow...I'm sorry Leslie. I wanted this to be a big party for you..." Ann mumbled as she sat down at one of the table.

"Ann, this is totally fine. It's me and you. I like that." Leslie smiled at Ann as she sat down across from her. "This is good cake too." Leslie added taking another bite of her cake.

"Glad you like it." Ann told Leslie smiling.

"This was a great party, thank you Ann. It means a lot, especially from you." Ann smiled at Leslie as she watched the other women take another bite of her cake.

"I wanted to show you how happy I am of you and how proud. You did something really great Leslie. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you." Ann told Leslie.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten anything off the ground without you. You were the essential part to all of this." Leslie finished off her slice of cake and sat back in her chair. "You were the person who gave this project hope."

Ann smiled, her cheeks burning red. "Thank you Leslie." She smiled at Leslie who matched the smile.

"I guess we are just the dynamic duo around this office."

Ann nodded her head in agreement, she had to agree with Leslie there, they were pretty dynamic when they were with each other. They had moved mountains and they did something great.

It was because of them, the dynamic duo.


End file.
